


Moonlight Serenade

by FindingTarshish, Kotobird



Series: Serenade Resurrection AU [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingTarshish/pseuds/FindingTarshish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: In the aftermath of the Yggdrasil incident, Kanade and Serena are tasked with hunting down splinter cells of the Bavarian Illuminati intent on gaining control of Tokyo's leyline nexus. After an exhausting day of fighting alchemists, the two return to Headquarters for a late dinner, but someone seems to be watching them from the shadows...(First chapter is SFW. Second Chapter is NSFW)
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Serena Cadenzavna Eve, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: Serenade Resurrection AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822039
Kudos: 21





	1. Serenade On A Submarine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the premise that Kanade and Serena never died or something. Possible contrivance that the phantoms in Yggdrasil resurrected? I dunno. They’re alive and they aren’t the ones from XDU. Look, a wizard did it. Or maybe an alchemist. Or maybe even a custodian. Who knows?  
> 

“Behind you!”

Serena spun around at her partner’s warning, her longsword neatly bisecting the alca-noise icosahedron the alchemist had thrown at her and causing the summoning spell to sputter and disintegrate into alkahest. At a flick of her gauntlet, a silver dagger shot into her left hand, and with an artful flourish, the dagger extended into the chain sword her sister favored. The bladed whip lashed out, wrapping around the alchemist’s ankle and pulling him off his feet. As he flailed, she heaved the chain back toward her, sending the robed man flying directly into Kanade’s left cross.

With an audible crack, the man transformed from a dangerous mage capable of slaughtering thousands to an unconscious sack of meat and bones.

Kanade looked down at the crumpled pile of limbs and robes and heaved a sigh of relief. Behind her, the red mist of Noise leavings floated on the wind. A lone bushi Noise charged at her back, but without even looking at it, she spun her spear in a way that almost seemed like an accident, clipped it in the shoulder, and turned it to dust.

The chain sword clinked back together into a short dagger as Serena tossed it into the air. With a _schink,_ it landed in the back of her gauntlet and retracted back into its depths. “Is that the last of them?” Serena asked, indicating the unconscious man with her longsword.

Kanade cracked a grin. “You’d better believe it.”

A smile broke through Serena’s professionalism. They’d been finding cells of the Bavarian Illuminati throughout Tokyo ever since that insanity with Shem-Ha. They seemed to lack a central organizational structure, so they were likely minor sects squabbling for control of the leyline nexus in the city. Hardly a major threat when compared to the other things they’d dealt with, but certainly an annoyance that warranted response from S.O.N.G. To be finally rid of them was relieving.

In a sparkling flash and a sound like broken glass, Kanade’s gear shattered, leaving behind her dark blue S.O.N.G. uniform. In a mockery of western chivalry, Kanade bowed and offered her still-armored partner her arm. “Shall we return, milady?” she teased.

Serena rolled her eyes, dispelled her gear, and took her partner’s arm. “My, Ms. Amou, how forward of you,” she said in English, prompting a frown and a furrowed brow from the redhead. Switching back to Japanese, she continued: “I’m a little hungry, how does a late dinner sound?”

Kanade looked up at the charcoal sky. “Make that a _very_ late dinner, but I’m in.”

* * *

An hour later, the two of them had made their way back to headquarters. Before they’d left, Kanade had called in to HQ to get them to pick up the unconscious alchemist, though the fact that he’d taken a punch from Gungnir probably meant he needed medical attention before being sent off to the brig.

Well, it was out of their department now. Both of them scanned their IDs at the submarine’s airlock, and stepped out of the humid summer air and into the cool climate control of the ship. Serena shivered at the change in temperature, feeling a slight pang of jealousy that Kanade had remembered to change into the markedly warmer uniforms before the mission. Usually her partner was the scatterbrained one, but this time Serena had been the one to forget to put on her official S.O.N.G. uniform and simply rushed into battle in her ordinary creme and burgundy dress. Not that it particularly mattered, given that whatever outfit they wore disintegrated when they donned their armor, and the dress _was_ more comfortable for when they were outside in the humid Tokyo summer, but even so, it was somewhat embarrassing. She was glad Kanade hadn’t noticed, but at the same time somewhat surprised that Kanade had remembered herself; usually, she just strutted into battle in her normal clothes, leaving their opponents gawking and wondering who this strange cocky civilian girl was before she abruptly terminated their consciousness by hitting them over the head with the spear of a god.

“Cafeteria? I think they have pudding this week,” Kanade broke her reverie with a smirk.

The childlike part of Serena crowed with joy, but somehow she managed to confine it to a barely concealed grin. “Sounds nice,” she said, keeping her voice level.

“Oh, come one. You can say you’re excited, I know you are!” Kanade teased, leaning over ever so slightly so as to be eye to eye. Serena internally fumed at how good Kanade was at teasing her; the redhead knew it bothered Serena that she was a little shorter than her, and she took full advantage of that.

“Humph,” Serena said, turning up her chin in mock offense. Two could play that game. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, her grin still breaking through her teasing facade. Kanade’s stomach grumbled at the delay- clearly it was unhappy that _it_ was being denied pudding. Serena realized her chance for revenge and pounced: “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s excited for pudding!”

“Quiet, you.” Now it was Kanade herself who was grumbling. “Let’s just get dinner.”

* * *

Maria hummed quietly to herself as she walked through the submarine’s corridors. She and Tsubasa had their physical checkups with Elfnein that day, and after an exhausting day of tests, the two of them were ready to head home. Maria checked her watch: 11:47 PM. It was late.

Her ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice around the corner near the submarine’s main airlock. Serena! She and Kanade had been dealing with some cells of the Bavarian Illuminati that had cropped up recently. With Maria and Tsubasa doing their physicals that day and everyone else busy working on their summer homework, the task had fallen to those two. She was about to approach them and ask them how the mission had gone when she caught a snippet of their conversation… and an idea occurred to her. She flattened against the wall and peeked around the corner.

Beside her, Tsubasa followed her curiously, totally unfazed by the pair’s presence. What did faze her was Maria’s behaviour; she never saw Maria act like this… it looked uncharacteristically awkward. She spoke up without any concern. “What are you doing?”

Maria made a quiet noise that sounded very much like ‘urk.’ She peeked around the corner to see if the two had heard them and thankfully, they had not. She clamped her hand over Tsubasa’s mouth before she could say anything more. “Shhhhh. What does it look like? We’re tailing them!” she whispered.

Tsubasa was a bit startled, but she showed no sign of it. Instead, she shot a questioning gaze at Maria. A hand over her mouth definitely wasn’t going to stop her. She peeled Maria’s hand off her face. “Why?” She spoke in a quieter voice. Maria’s use of the word _we_ hadn’t escaped her, but she knew she’d already been roped into this; there was no point in protesting that.

Maria floundered for a second before answering. “Don’t you want to know what your old partner has to say about you?” She elected not to mention the real reason she wanted to follow them: she knew that as partners, Serena and Kanade were close, but she had no idea how close, and her sisterly instincts gave her an irrational concern for her sister. She knew Kanade was a wonderful woman, but even so, some overly protective part of her wanted to shield Serena’s innocence. Which she knew was ludicrous, since her sister was twenty years old.

“…I mean… I trust Kanade enough to know she wouldn't say anything embarrassing about me.” Tsubasa hesitated in her last sentence. But she knew this wasn't about that. She could sense Maria's sisterly concern, but a mischievous idea crossed her mind; maybe teasing her about it would be fun.

A smirk suddenly spread on her lips. She crossed her arms. “Is it _really_ about them gossiping about us, Maria?”

Maria turned a shade of crimson that rivaled Ichaival in its redness. “Ababababababababa,” she sputtered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Tsubasa sighed, mentally patting her own shoulder in pride at her teasing skills. "But then again, I suppose I'm curious as well, given that every second sentence Kanade lets out of her mouth is an attempt to flirt."

* * *

"So~ Serena, is that tastier than I am?" Kanade jokingly nudged Serena's shoulder with her own. She was going to make as many jokes and flirts as she could. She knew when she was being followed, but no pink haired catgirl and ponytail sword were going to fool her. Her lesbian echolocation was too sharp for that. And she knew exactly what the two were after, anyways. Perhaps giving it to them the hard way would be _fun_.

Serena sighed, completely oblivious to what was going on. “It’s broccoli, Kanade.”

“And that’s exactly why I need to know if it tastes better than me! Who knows, you might leave me for a broccoli flowerette one day!” Kanade whined with a shrug.

Serena looked at her with a bemused expression. “Are you really feeling threatened by _broccoli_?” She sighed. “Kanade, you are entirely too thirsty. Maybe you should drink your soda already.”

Kanade’s smirk widened as she noted another opportunity for dirty jokes. “Oh, I don’t know, I’d rather drink something else… or some _one_ else.” But she downed her soda anyways, knowing her half failed joke would go unanswered.

Serena lurched forward as she almost choked on her meatloaf. “Oh my god, Kanade…” She paused. “Wow, that feels weird to say now that we’ve _met_ God…”

“And discovered that she’s a bit of a bitch,” Kanade finished. “Heh,” she snorted, putting her empty glass of soda back on the table with a satisfying clink. “...Now I’m thirsty again.” She turned to her partner and made to glomp onto her. “Serenaaaaaaaaa…”

Serena speared a piece of meatloaf and put the fork in Kanade’s mouth, promptly shutting her up. “Hush, you. I’m eating. And I know what joke you’re going to make from that and I’m warning you: don’t,” she said, but her expression betrayed that she had thought of the joke herself and still found it funny.

Kanade swallowed, visibly put a great deal of effort into not bursting into laughter. “…Please eat me.”

Serena opened her mouth to retort, then closed it. “That’s… not actually the one I was expecting.” She withdrew her fork, speared the last broccoli flowerette, and held the utensil in the air in mock imperiosity. “The point still stands. How do you have this much energy after being pummeled by a horde of Noise? And before you protest, yes, it was a pummeling. It almost looked like you _wanted_ them to hit you.”

Kanade winced. All of her bluster vanished the moment she heard that word, but she knew protesting wasn’t an option, not against Serena. Instead, she quickly found her comeback. “Why, you’re the reason I have such energy. But I need a recharge! C’moooooon,” Kanade made a smooching face, leaning closer to Serena to give her a kiss even if she knew she would be rejected.

Serena reached up and flicked the redhead in the forehead. “If you need a recharge right after eating, you didn’t eat enough.” She pushed her chair out. “Speaking of which, _someone_ promised me pudding.” With a sly grin, she leaned back and crossed her legs. “And as punishment for your incessant nattering, _you_ get to go get it for me.”

“Awww...that’s a weak punishment,” Kanade responded in a voice that seemed almost disappointed. She stood up, reflecting the sly grin Serena tried to top her with, and leaned in close. “But you know what I’m hungry for, and it’s definitely not meatloaf.” With that, she left Serena stewing on her words.

Cradling her forehead in her hand, Serena sighed in exasperation. Under her breath, she muttered “ I swear, how did Tsubasa-san handle this when she was 16? For that matter, was Kanade like this when _she_ was 16?!”

After a moment, Kanade sauntered back over with a plate of pudding, smirking down at Serena. “Here it is, milady.” She said with a slight curtsy, but standing as she was, the plate was _just_ out of Serena’s reach.

Serena glared silver magitech daggers at her with an audible jiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Kanade grinned, and shot a glance at their stalkers, elictinging a quiet ‘eep’ from Tsubasa. Moving her gaze back to Serena, she somehow made her signature grin cheekier and answered Serena’s unspoken demand. “Not without a reward for being a good girl.”

Serena responded with a jii so intense that it would make Tsukuyomi proud.

Unfazed, Kanade kept pressuring: “Aww, c’mon. Just one. Even on the cheek is fine~”

After another ten seconds of jii, Serena stood up, grabbed Kanade’s cravat, and pulled her into a deep kiss. The redhead’s eyes widened in surprise as she let out a surprised “Mumph!” and staggered forward, struggling not to drop the plate of pudding as Serena’s tongue wrapped around hers.

 _Mmm, orange soda,_ Serena thought, as she reached up, snatched the plate of pudding, released the sputtering Gungnir girl, and danced away in mock ballet, her skirt spinning up in a creme-colored disc of fabric. With a smug smile on her face, she patted Kanade’s fluffy head. “Good girl,” she said, and settled down at her seat and began to eat.

“Abababababa,” Kanade babbled in a very compelling impression of a pufferfish. She stood frozen there for an eternity, no thoughts head empty, with all aspects of her mind overrun by gay. Finally, she recovered and slammed her fist down next to Serena’s plate. “HOW?” She demanded, fuming.

Serena closed her eyes and savored the vanilla of the pudding. “Airgetlám gives me complete control over energy vectors. Your energy is very easy to direct.” She opened her eyes and looked at Kanade in a sultry half-lidded gaze.

“LIKE HELL IT IS!” she snarled, flopping down in her chair with a loud sigh of defeat. “Just you wait.”

Between barely concealed giggles, Serena struggled not to burst out laughing as she ate her pudding. 

The sound of her partner’s giggling was something of a consolation to Kanade, not that it at all mitigated her absolute humiliation. Kanade sighed. “Sucks. Thought it would be like it was with Tsubasa. At least there, topping would be a one-hundred-percent guaranteed outcome.” 

Serena hitched forward as the laughter broke through the concentration her pudding afforded her. “For somebody who calls herself a sword, you’d think _she’d_ be the top. But have you seen her around my sister? Total bottom energy, there.”

“Heh.” Kanade snorted quietly.

The two of them whirled around at the sound of a chair being knocked over. Serena clutched her pendant, the words of her chant springing to her lips before seeing her sister and Tsubasa stumble into the room. All at once, her panic morphed into confusion.

“EXCUSE ME THAT IS VERY INCORRECT,” Tsubasa shouted in a cadence that betrayed no punctuation whatsoever, her face an impressive shade of red. Behind her, a terminally blushing Maria followed, her eyes glued to Serena with a mix of shock, despair, betrayal, and confusion.

“Sup, stalkers.” Kanade slapped a grin on her face, throwing her arm around Serena.

A wave of mortification hit Serena like a punch from a Giga Noise. _Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod,_ she sputtered internally. _Please tell me my sister did not just watch me french my girlfriend. Please no. Anything but that._

“H-h-h-h-how long have you been standing there?!” she managed to stammer, her blush managing to match Maria’s already impossibly deep red.

“Oh, they saw you kissing me, I know that for a fact.” Kanade answered even before Maria could open her mouth. Serena internally screamed her death throes. But Kanade wasn’t done: she turned her head to Tsubasa, and her grin only widened. “And what are _you_ mad about? Being a bottom?”

“That is VERY incorrect. You wouldn’t know!” Tsubasa snapped at Kanade, but it wasn't even close to enough to keep Kanade’s grin from somehow widening even more.

“HA!” Kanade barked. “We were an idol duo for three years, Tsubasa, and which of us, pray tell, always led the songs?”

“What about _that_ makes me a bottom?!” Tsubasa fumed.

“Wait, so you _knew_ they were there, and you didn’t _tell me_?!” Serena interrupted in a small voice. A look of almost genuine betrayal crossed her face.

All the mirth dropped from Kanade’s face as she turned to her partner. “Hey, no, it’s not like that,” she said, a tinge of panic coloring her voice. Kanade’s eyes softened at the emotional slap in Serena’s expression. “I thought it would be a waste to call them out. I just wanted to tease them a little. I…”

Serena reached out, her hand brushing Kanade’s cheek as if she was going to cradle her face in a gentle caress, her eyes soft and hurt… then hardened her expression into a smirk and flicked Kanade in the forehead again, prompting a loud “Ah itai!” from the redhead. “I know, you goof. I’m messing with you. For someone who likes teasing others so much, you’re awfully easy to tease.”

Kanade rubbed her forehead. “Hey… that’s mean. I’m not Tsubasa! Don’t just flick my forehead as if I am!”

Tsubasa crossed her arms, stoutly denying the unchangeable truth. “I’m right here, you know,” She said with a growl.

This whole exchange was fascinating, but something else had caught Serena’s eye. The truly impressive blush had completely drained out of Maria’s face, replaced by an equally impressive pallor that made the autoscorers look flushed. “Uh, sis? Are you okay?” Serena asked.

Maria responded with a series of incoherent noises that none of them could parse.

“Sis?”

By this point, Tsubasa had noticed her fellow diva’s distress. She placed a hand on Maria’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Maria? What’s wrong?”

Kanade’s smirk returned. “I think someone’s too shocked that we’re together.” Serena shot her a glare as if to say ‘have you no delicacy at all?’

Maria slumped into a chair. “So.. you two are…?” She couldn’t meet Serena’s gaze.

Serena glued her eyes to her shoes and shuffled her feet. “I was going to tell you…”

Maria looked up at her with turquoise eyes colored by betrayal. “Коли?!” She demanded in a language that was certainly not Japanese.

Tsubasa and Kanade looked at each other in confusion, but Serena seemed unfazed. “Ніхто з них не розуміє, що ти кажеш, сестра. Не будьте грубыми,” she answered in Ukrainian. With a look of guilt, she switched back to Japanese. “Maria nee-san… I’m sorry.” She looked back at Kanade with another coded glance, this one saying ‘little help here?’

Serena’s signal managed to bring Kanade back to earth. “Oh! Uh, yeah, I think I broke your girlfriend, Tsubasa. How about you get her something to drink and let her calm her down? And, I don’t know, kiss her or something? C’mon.” But she was still too confused to offer a useful suggestion.

“Sh-She’s not… my girlfriend.” Tsubasa blushed, refusing to meet Kanade’s ‘oh really’ look.

For her part, Maria seemed stuck in decision paralysis between being disappointed at Tsubasa’s denial, blushing even deeper, and continuing to be conflicted about her sister’s apparently thoroughly shattered innocence. Eventually she decided to multitask and do all three at once.

Sensing her sister’s distress, Serena wrapped her in a comforting hug. “I’m sorry, Maria nee-san. I meant to tell you, I really did… I’m sorry I sprang this on you all at once.”

Ever oblivious, Kanade’s expression returned to a mocking smirk. “Hey, since you do know about our little secret, do you approve of it, _big sis_?”

Maria’s stunned expression reminded Serena of a late 2010's internet meme she had read about. It had been an image depicting a surprised expression on some kind of lightning rat from a popular anime- or was it a video game franchise? Tachibana’s friend Itaba would probably know it better; she seemed to have an encyclopedic knowledge of these sorts of things.

Kanade seemed to be once again oblivious to everything that was going on. “So… can I have my alone time with _my_ girlfriend now?”

Serena groaned. “Kanade, can we please try to spare my sister’s heart just a _little_ bit?”

“What? I didn’t even tease anybody this time!” Kanade seemed genuinely defensive.

Serena put her hands on her hips. “Kanade, when this is done you and I are going to have a long talk about the word ‘implication’ and its various definitions.”

“Awww, I thought we could have a long something else.” Kanade waved off the comment, demonstrating the exact reason she needed to have the word ‘implication’ explained to her again.

Serena kneaded her forehead in her hand. “Kanade…”

“Did I say something wrong again…?” Kanade blinked.

“...If even I understand it..” Tsubasa mumbled, crossing her arms.

Serena reached out to flick Kanade in the forehead again, only to be foiled when the redhead dodged. “Kidding,” Kanade said, in a lilting voice, and flicked Serena in the forehead as a turnabout. She then turned to Tsubasa and Maria, not thinking much about the consequences of that action anymore. “So—”

Serena’s expression visibly darkened. “Oh, you did not just do that,” she growled. Kanade’s eyes widened in genuine fear as she realized her mistake. Serena arched her fingers menacingly. “Time to take a page from Tachibana-san’s book… Tachibana Style: Tickle Torture!” She lunged at Kanade, who shrieked and frantically dodged out of the way, tripping over a chair in the process. Kanade ran screaming from the room, Serena hot on her heels, with a fervor one would expect from someone pursued by a Noise. Without the two of them, the room was noticeably quieter.

“.... So your sister’s dating Kanade…” Even in the quieter room, Tsubasa’s voice seemed soft, not sure how to bring anything up at all.

Maria kept her head buried in her hands. “It would seem so…”

Tsubasa patted Maria’s back lightly. “I’m sure Kanade will be responsible and not… uh…” She paused to think of a word that wouldn’t cause her and Maria to die of embarrassment instantly. “...ruin her. She’ll take good care of her!” She instantly regretted her wording as she felt Maria bristle in something akin to anger, then look up at her in shock.

Tsubasa froze. “I mean- uh… um…” Now she _really_ felt awkward. “I-It’s Kanade! …it’ll be okay—” Now, she didn’t know what to do at all.

Maria shook once, then again, then burst out laughing. “If anything could make me feel better after that, it’s you acting like a dork.”

“H-Haha…” Tsubasa laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. Usually she would be bothered by being the butt of the joke, but for now she was just glad she managed to pull Maria out of the mess she could’ve become. “I guess. Just believe me on this one…”

* * *

It had been some time since Serena had sprinted like this. Kanade clearly wasn’t serious about escaping, but she didn’t make it any easier. Kanade’s longer legs made her the better runner, but Serena easily made up the lost time with her superior agility whenever they had to weave past S.O.N.G. employees and crewmen. Most of them didn’t seem to mind— she’d even heard some of them shout words of encouragement— though they had been shouted at by a certain silver-haired tsun-tsun to ‘do that at home!’

Serena turned a corner just in time to see Kanade try to duck into a supply closet to escape. “GOT YOU!” She shouted, and tackled her girlfriend into the room.

“AH NO PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!!” Kanade cried out, writhing and thrashing like a madwoman to escape from Serena’s deadly embrace. _But that was only a tiny struggle for a greater reward._ Her arms wrapped around Serena’s back, and her expression abruptly changed from struggling desperation back to her usual lecherous smirk. “Got _you._ ”

Serena’s expression went slack as she realized her mistake. “Hey… wait, we can talk about this…”

“Nope.” Kanade caught Serena into her strong arms, and Serena instantly realized that trying to escape her grasp would be futile. “There’s nothing to talk about. You’re not escaping this bear hug.” Her face took on a goofy aspect. “You’d best accept your… _grizzly fate_.”

Serena groaned through the hug - as much as she could, crushed into her partner’s ample chest as she was - and looked up to look her in the eyes. _“Really?”_

“Yep.” Kanade grinned, squeezing her tighter into her chest. “What’re you gonna do about it? ~Any _last words_?”

“Yes.” Serena paused long enough to let the smirk melt off Kanade’s face. “When restraining someone, you should always consider where their legs are.” With a grin, she pretzeled her legs around Kanade’s back and flipped her onto her back, trapping her girlfriend’s legs under her body and pinning her arms with her own hands.

“Oop-” Kanade choked on her words as her back slammed into the metal floor. Once the daze cleared from her eyes, she beamed at her. “Guess you really are a hard target.”

Serena smiled back and leaned closer. “But that’s why you love me, isn’t it?” she teased.

Kanade gently freed herself from Serena’s grasp and pulled her into the softest hug she could manage. “And you’re cute. That’s a plus.” She brushed Serena’s bangs aside and lightly kissed her forehead. “Yeah, I love you.”


	2. Closeted Lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oops they be gay in a closet isnt that ironic  
> This chapter is NSFW. Knowledge is a bliss, using it right is even more blissful :3

Silence hung between them. Suddenly, everything felt awkward and embarrassing. Why did they even hide themselves in the closet, anyways?

“Hey, uh— ” Kanade finally felt like the silence was surmountable.

“Let’s stay like this just for a little bit longer.” Serena said quietly, struggling above Kanade and comfortably settling in her lap. She buried her head in the crook of her neck and snuggled against her chest. “You’re warm.”

“No, that’s my radiant spirit!” Kanade protested with a smile.

“Mmmm… sure, Gungnir, the radiant spear.” Serena cracked a small smile, closing her eyes. She felt a hand softly pat her head.

“Chill.”

“You’re the one who needs to chill, Kanade…”

Kanade blinked. “…Huh?”

“Your hands are a bit sweaty.” Serena took a hold of Kanade’s wrist and brought her hand up to her chest, right over her heart. Her eyes shone in a different way from before, no longer teasing or judging. “You’re not kidding this time…”

“...” Kanade looked away with a huff. “Who said I wasn’t serious about everything else?”

“Your behavior did. You’re forgetting who I am, Kanade.” Serena cupped Kanade’s cheeks in her hands, squishing them slightly. “I’m your girlfriend. I know you.”

“That’s weird coming from you.” Kanade smirked, her hand never leaving where Serena had placed it before.

“And you didn’t move your hand away from my chest. Pervert.”

“Ahhh, I guess I've been found out.” Kanade flushed an awkward smile on her face. She didn't even hide herself. But being outed like this...wasn’t her favorite thing, especially by her partner.

Serena suddenly pulled Kanade’s head to her chest, receiving a moan from her in return. 

“That won’t work. You’re too  _ tiny _ , hehe~” She received a smack on her head after that. Serena brushed her embarrassment away and patted Kanade’s head to comfort her from the hit she just landed on her. “It  _ will _ work,” she said sternly, trying to hide her self-consciousness about the size of her chest.

“…Alright,” Kanade conceded, sensing Serena’s mild insecurity. As much as she liked to tease people, she could tell when to stop when someone was uncomfortable. Instead, she brought up the pragmatic angle: “You know someone might catch us like this. And if it’s your sister, I’m dead.”  
“…Just this once. I can’t… hold it,” Serena said quietly, biting her lip as she turned a rosy shade of red.

Kanade’s lascivious smirk returned. “Hm? What do you want me to do, then~?” 

Serena sighed heavily. She knew she couldn’t escape Kanade’s teasing, no matter when or how. She grasped the hem of her skirt and lifted it ever so slightly.  _ Thank goodness _ Kanade took the hint, didn’t make her spell it out, and didn’t tease her any more than that. Being horny in a storage closet was embarrassing enough; if she’d had to  _ ask  _ outright for release, she’d probably have died of embarrassment.

Kanade pressed a finger to Serena’s panties, testing to feel her lover’s arousal. Serena gasped at the touch.

“Shhhhh…” Kanade knitted her eyebrows, staring at the closet’s door. As a submarine bulkhead, it was thick and watertight, but if they were loud enough, she knew it would carry through the steel. She swore she could hear something move on the other side, but Serena’s scent and the general hormonal stew her brain was sitting in distracted her too much. 

_ “This is bad _ … _ ” _ Kanade made a mental note to try to pay more attention to their surroundings. She was brought back to her senses by Serena, who pressed herself against Kanade’s finger.

“You’re not usually like this. What happened today, hmm? Giving me all the control I want doesn’t sound like you.” Kanade brushed her lips against Serena’s ear, whispering her words in a sultry murmur.

Serena swore in Enki’s name she could melt right there and then. But she didn’t know how to answer Kanade’s question. She opened her mouth to give an excuse, but abruptly let out a quiet, high-pitched moan when Kanade rubbed her finger against her clit.  
“Too bad you already gave me control. I’m not returning it, hehe~”

Serena groaned, wrapping her arms around Kanade’s neck. Her mind was too foggy to come up with a way to shut Kanade up.

“Here, let me help you then.” Kanade glanced up at Serena with an almost innocent smile. But moving in a closet was hard to begin with, taking off clothes simply wasn’t an option. Instead, she moved the bottom of the panties to the side.

The sudden breeze against her vulnerable core made Serena gasp again. She hugged around Kanade’s head and buried her face in her fluffy hair. “J-Just hurry up… please.”  
“Y’know, we could be on our way home by now… we could just go to my place… ” Kanade complained. Though, she felt more worried than inconvenienced.

“And I’m sure you’re ready to explain to Maria why the two sweaty, blushing lesbians are rushing home?” Serena shot back, causing Kanade to freeze in a pseudo-panic. “I told you… we can’t just give my sister a heart attack like that.” Serena whispered, but to Kanade, it sounded more like a cry than anything. 

“…Kanade……”

Kanade smirked in return. “Fine, fine. But I’m not forgetting that time you wanted to make out in a storage closet.” She snorted quietly. “I guess you could call it a—”

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll kick you out of this closet and won’t let you hug me for a week.”

“Damn, scary.” Kanade gulped. She knew Serena wouldn’t be able to keep her promise anyways. When Kanade would be sent on a mission without her and return after a day or more, the first thing she’d be greeted with is a hug and a scolding for returning so beat up and scratched. But seeing her so worked up and weak in front of her… ignited something carnal in her.

Serena cuffed the back of Kanade’s head, demanding her attention once again. “Focus..”

“Oh, right,” Kanade pressed a finger to Serena’s entrance.

“…You sure? Right here?”

“Yes.”

“Inside you?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna try two?”

“Y- no.”

Kanade giggled. “Almost gotcha.” 

“If you won’t hurry up I’ll do the same teasing to you later!” Serena cried out, holding onto Kanade’s wrist. She looked into her eyes.  _ “Onegai _ … _ ” _

Kanade gulped, this time without a hint of insincerity. Unable to keep the big stupid grin off her face, she nodded and slowly inserted her middle finger into Serena’s entrance.

Serena gasped, her insides squeezed around Kanade's finger. She waited  _ way _ too long for this tiny piece of pleasure.

Kanade let her run wild for a bit, never letting her mischievous grin leave her lips. She teased the entrance just a bit more before sliding the whole finger inside.

Not expecting such  _ boldness _ from her partner, Serena gasped once again. She bit down on her lower lip, letting out small gasps and moans instead of a long and single one. Her hips trembled a bit, nearly not able to keep the weight of the rest of her body up. 

This whole time, Kanade was quiet. It was unusual. Serena was used to her continuously teasing her soul out of her, even if she wasn't the one on top most of the time. But now here she was, quietly granting Serena's needs. It felt off. Was she at her limit, too?

“Kanade…”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you so quiet?” 

Finally, Serena mustered up the courage to spell her worries out. But Kanade just shrugged. 

“Just wanna hear your quiet and cute whimpers, I guess~” Kanade hummed as she let her finger glide inside and outside of her partner. “It's super cute.”

“Mmm… idiot.” Serena groaned and pressed her body harder against Kanade's. It was a bit hard when her partner's chest was taking up half the room between the wall and the first shelving unit. But Kanade seemed to enjoy it even more like this, seeing how overly sensitive her partner is. 

“Hey, Serena,” Kanade paused to let Serena calm her breathing and free her mind to actually listen to her. She beamed at her, only slightly reveling in her newfound power over her lover, her look completely patient and understanding. “Ya sure you don't wanna try two?”

“I..” Serena hesitated, weakly gripping her hold of Kanade’s hair. “Are you sure?”

“Well it  _ can _ make you feel better. If it hurts, I'll stop, so don't worry, okay? But you gotta let go of my finger.” Kanade said, nuzzling against Serena's chest. Serena sighed and slowly relaxed her body. She straightened her back and breathed in. Yes, she was ready. She finally nodded to Kanade after a few minutes of solving her inner dilemmas.

Kanade pressed a second finger to her already inserted one, never breaking eye contact with Serena. Of course there was nothing new in an additional finger. But Serena seemed so scared of it every time Kanade suggested it.

“I'm going in, okay?” Kanade's eyes seeked Serena's approval. She didn't want to hurt her. But knowing Serena, changing her mind was a bit difficult.

Serena nodded, a soft smile with a calm gaze on her face instead of her worried look. She patted Kanade's fluffy hair, sensing her partner's worry for her. “I'll be okay.”

Finally, Kanade slowly inserted a second finger, receiving a quiet hiss from her partner. Serena shut her eyes tightly, gulping down air to not give her voice out and scream. Soon enough, pleasure washed over the pain she felt before.

Kanade once again looked up at Serena to confirm her continued approval, not moving her fingers even a single centimeter from where they were. Serena found it adorable. This big, buff fluffy bear in front of her was the gentlest she'd ever meet in her whole life. 

She wrapped her arms around Kanade's neck, leaning in closer. In a whisper, she teased Kanade's ear. “You can kiss me..if you want.”

“Hoho~ And I need permission for that~?” Kanade's smirk quickly recovered, now back to gracing the beautiful looking lips that Serena was just dying to touch again. But the teasing…

“Y-Yes… yes, you do!”

“Alright then~” Kanade murmured, but before she granted Serena's secret wish, she began moving her fingers, immediately kissing Serena the moment she did. 

It felt blissful. Serena couldn't withhold her moans anymore. She was so lucky Kanade thought ahead, as now her moans were muffled by Kanade's mouth. She quickly turned it into a passionate kiss, her arms grasping Kanade tightly.

Unfortunately, at that moment they heard a sudden ‘Who's there?!’ from the distance, causing the two of them to freeze in place.  _ What timing,  _ Kandae thought with a momentary internal grimace.

But Kanade didn't stop, instead deciding to tease her partner even further. She broke the kiss Serena so desperately wanted to last and looked her in the eye again. She whispered, “You  _ can _ be quiet, can't you~?”

Serena shook her head, sticking her lips together to not let any of her pleasured voice escape. Her mind was too foggy to come up with something to shut Kanade up with her teasing. She was feeling too good for that.

Now shutting her eyes tightly again, Serena covered her mouth with both hands, aiding herself in not making too much noise. She could hear how Kanade's fingers slashed through her wetness, producing that wet sound each time they penetrated her. She felt herself getting close to the edge, and Kanade definitely knew that.

But she didn't say anything. She looked at Serena and how she desperately tried to cover her mouth, her fingers' movement only increasing to test her girlfriend's reaction.

Serena jerked her shoulders upwards, her breath quickening as she approached her orgasm. Everything just felt so extreme, even thinking rationally was difficult at this point.

“W-Wait, Kana— Kanade..!” Serena let out a single moan, her insides instantly tightening around Kanade's fingers. She held onto Kanade with all the power she had left in her. Her legs were trembling. 

She wrapped her arms around Kanade's head, pulling herself closer and resting her own head on hers, which stuck Kanade's face between Serena's breasts.

“…Idiot.” Serena managed to form a word, letting Kanade know she wasn't  _ that _ weak to lose all her mind with the work of some two fingers.

“I know right? Total idiot.”

Serena sighed heavily, as she nuzzled into Kanade's hair. She felt too tired to move, let alone stand on her own two legs. She slowly relaxed herself against Kanade's warmth.

Finally, Kanade was able to pull her fingers out. She grinned, and despite Serena's quiet protests prior, licked off the fluid that was still stuck to her fingers.

Serena's face turned bright red. “Wh..Why would y-”

“'Cause I want to. It's tasty~”

“...You're a total idiot… I love you…” Serena gave up on her strong and dominant behavior. She felt too tired to argue with Kanade and her way around her.

“C'mon, we gotta get outta here as soon as we can, before anyone catches us here.” Kanade shifted slightly, ready to get up, before Serena stopped her. 

“W-Wait, but what about—”

Kanade placed a finger on Serena's lips. “Shhh… That's something we can wait to do at my place, not a storage closet.”

Serena pouted, clearly dissatisfied with Kanade's answer, but it wasn’t like she had a choice.

“Now,” Kanade pulled Serena's panties back to their place and opened the closet.

_ Her doom was prescribed and planned. _

Standing in front of them was Maria. Her face told everything she felt at the moment, which wasn't the happiest thing. But Serena didn't know death stood right behind her. Yet noticing Kanade turned pale, she got worried.

“Kanade..? What happened? Aren't we going home?” She worryingly nuzzled her neck.

“Yeah. H...How about you just close your eyes and rest for now?”

“...Are you sure everything's okay?”

“Yes.”

“...W-Wait…a second…” That wasn't Kanade who had answered. Serena froze in place. All the mortification she had felt at finding out that Maria had seen her kiss Kanade returned, multiplied ten thousand fold. That was it. She was done for.

“...H..How long..have you been there, Maria nee-san…?” Serena slowly turned around, her face the very image of horror. She let her guard down and the worst nightmare she could think of had come true. 

Maria breathed in, forcing a polite smile not to make her sister panic. “Oh, not for long.”

“...I-” Serena was about to say something, but Kanade finally seemed to recover from her own shock.

“Oh come on, it's not like  _ you _ wouldn't do the same with Tsubasa every week around here.”

Maria’s glare returned, now positively murderous. Looking into that felt like having one of Maria’s silver daggers driven into her soul and twisted.

“...I guess this is a talk between sisters,” she said. For as brave as Kanade did her best to seem, she didn’t have a death wish.

“N-nee-san, please, this is not what it looks—”

“Then _what_ is it?”

Serena didn’t have an answer to that. She buried her face in Kanade's mane, awash with shame and embarrassment

“We're just hugging in a storage closet, what's wrong with that—” Kanade began, trying to rescue her girlfriend from her perilous fate.

“Hey, what's going on?” A familiar face popped behind Maria's menacing posture.  _ This is my chance!  _ Kanade thought.

“Heeeeey~ Tsubasa!” Kanade smirked, holding Serena closer to herself. “How about you take your girlfriend home today? C’mon, look, she's jealous of her sister.”

“Kanade!” Tsubasa gaped, her face flushed red. “M-Maria isn't my girlfriend! Stop saying this!” She spewed her words out and stomped away. Maria's eyes followed Tsubasa, full of disappointment and sadness. __

_ So oblivious…  _ Kanade sighed, at this point it was just sad for Maria.

“Maybe you gotta follow your sister's steps this time.”

“That's none of your business.” Maria crossed her arms, now seemingly losing her proud and menacing posture. But Kanade's gaze proved that she wasn't scary anymore.

“Well, you know our secret. Not that it wasn't obvious, I bet.” Kanade chuckled at her own words, now picking Serena up and carrying her bridal style out of the storage closet.

“Wrapping Tsubasa around your little finger isn't all that hard. I could tell you some ways I know.”

Maria was clearly trying to hide how intrigued she was at that prospect, and failing miserably. Kanade smirked, knowing she’d found a foothold that she could leverage in negotiation. “Only if you let me do what I want with your beloved sister.”

“Kanade—!” Serena nudged Kanade's chest, trying to stop her from angering her sister any more than she already did.  _ There’s no way this is going to work, _ Serena thought.

“I see how it is.”

_ There it is. She’s going to refuse. _

“So? How's that for a deal~?” Kanade grinned, keeping the pressure on.

Maria looked at Serena's helpless expression, and then back at Kanade's mischievous one. She had no choice, after all. 

“Fine. A deal it is then.”

_ What.  _ If it was possible for someone's thoughts to deadpan, then that was exactly what Serena’s brain had done. Before Kanade spirited her away, Serena had one single thought:  _ How in Enki’s name did that work? _

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't not make jokes every sentence Kanade opened her mouth for.


End file.
